What is love?
by hastingsftw
Summary: Regina realizes that hate can grow into love. But once she realized it, what will happen to her love?
1. Chapter 1

What is love?

How do people know they are in love? How do they know it is really love? Is it that exciting feeling when seeing that certain person? Is it thinking about them all day? Is it wishing to kiss them and cuddling in the morning? Probably it is all of the above, and that is the problem Regina now has. She thought for a long time she would never feel that passion again. She thought she would never again care for someone else like she cared for Daniel, but now years after his death, years in which she was haunted by only negative feelings. Years of loneliness and anger, years of self-destruction and isolation. After all this and after all she had done, she finally realized that she can feel happy again. She sees that it would be possible for her to have a relationship again, but that realization, that new found chance scares her. It scares her more than anything. And thinking about whom she has those feelings for, those feelings of desire and love, only scares her more. She has tried to convince herself that it is not love, for the last past weeks. She tried to deny that she, Regina Mills the Evil Queen, is in love with Snow White, her stepdaughter whose father she has killed. But in this moment, when hearing that Snow was kidnapped by some unknown witch, who threatens to kill her, realization hits her hard. Years of getting accustomed to the princess, teasing and torturing her by telling her her evil plans, somehow led to the two of them letting all their frustration and hate out by starting a passionate and wild affair. Regina remembers the first time she lost control over her emotions. That day Regina was in a very bad humor and Snow only worsened her day by teasing her. Regina had her locked up in the dungeon and wanted to yell at her, when she really lost her temper and instead of slapping her kissed her. After that kiss both of them were shocked for a few seconds, but then Snow initiated the next kiss and they became more and more passionate. Regina undressed the princess and the two of them fucked for hours. It wasn't gentle, it was rough and angry and probably only happening because of Snow's need of human contact, since she was locked in the dungeon for a long time and the only one she ever saw was Regina.

Regina never expected their affair to grow into something more than satisfaction of their sexual needs, but as the weeks went by she started to become more affectionate towards the princess and they no longer just fucked in the dungeon. Regina started to stay after they were finished and layed with Snow for a while. Later on, Regina allowed Snow to come to her chambers. Little by little the princess started developing feelings for the Evil Queen and so did Regina for the princess. They shared more and more soft and gentle kisses during their time together.

And now Snow is kidnapped and Regina is moving heaven and earth to get her back.

That is probably what people call love.


	2. Chapter 2

Allies

Regina is sitting in her chamber and thinking about how she can get Snow White back. It sure is not easy to get help in doing so when you are the most hated person among almost all kingdoms. She sure never thought about the possibility that having allies could be good when facing a danger you yourself aren't able to control alone. But she also never ever thought about the possibility of her ever growing attached to another person ever again. In fact she thought that maybe someone would have the courage and the mercy to free her from her pathetic life, because let's face it, even when having a lot of power and control, when you have no one to love or care about and no one who cares about you who you can share your everything with your life is pathetic. And she knew that, she knew it from the beginning, maybe that was also the reason she never killed Snow White, though the chance of gaining forgiveness for everything was minimal, as long as Snow lived there was one, but as soon as she would have died, that chance also would have died. And that would have made her life even more pathetic than it already was, because then even the most little hope she had, would have died. So she didn't kill her. Looking back now, that would have maybe been better. She wouldn't have to go through the fears she was feeling now.

All of a sudden a man appeared beside her. Regina groaned when recognizing the green man. She should have known that he would appear when she is at her worst. The dark one always appears in the moment you are most vulnerable. Regina hated admitting her vulnerability and she hated it even more admitting her vulnerability to this sleaze. She turned to face him.

"What do you want, Rumple?" she raised her right eyebrow critically.

"I heard you have a problem, your majesty?" he answered smiling evilly.

Regina didn't answer him at first.

"Is it right, majesty that your precious little princess has been taken from you?" he asked.

Regina decided it would be best to talk to him and maybe win him as an ally, though she didn't really want him around. But she figured she would have to get over it if she ever wanted to see Snow again. She didn't want to lose her, she sure has lost enough.

"It is right, Snow has been abducted. Do you mind to tell me how you know about this?"

He giggled.

"Oh do you not know, my queen. Rumple knows everything." He clapped his hands together and looked her in the eye with amusement "And I thought maybe you could use a bit help at getting her back… alive, of course."

"You offer me your help? Just like this?" the Evil Queen asked skeptically.

"Your majesty, I am very sorry, but you already know… everything comes with a price." He smirked and looked at her challengingly.

"Well, then Rumple. Tell me your price." Regina demanded.

The Dark One raised his chin triumphantly and grinned mischievously.


	3. Chapter 3

The arrangement

"Well, well … how can I explain it best." Rumple rambled.

"Just spit it out." Regina said.

"You do know about my son, don't you?" he began to say.

"Of course I know about him. Everybody knows about that poor little creature, but wherever he is now, he sure is doing better there without you." Regina answered.

"Well, that may be your point of view but in fact my son doesn't concern you in the least bit. So I was suggesting, that we could help each other in fact. I mean it would benefit both of us. I help you to find and rescue your precious little princess and in return you help me find my son and bring him back. So what do you say?"

"Sounds fair." The Queen said with a smirk on her lips. How hard could it be to find a stupid man who wasn't even kidnapped?

"All right, your majesty. I suggest we start our journey right now, you better call two good men of yours who shall accompany us. I will wait for you at dawn in the fir forest by the enchanted fountain."

And with that said he disappeared.

Regina immediately called for her two best guards. The two who had always been Snow White's guards. They always obeyed the Queen without asking further questions and kept quiet about her business. Regina was sure they would be the right choice and that if she had the two of them with her she would be much safer than with anybody else. Be that now being safe from Rumplestilskin or that witch, who captured Snow.

"The two of you will accompany me to a mission, grab your things now and be ready in an hour. I will be expecting you at the stables, have our horses ready to go. I don't know how long we will be away for, but we will not come back until we found Snow White, did you hear me?" Regina said in a stern voice.

Both guards nodded.

The Evil Queen took that as her sign to go and pack her own things.

She didn't take too long to do so and made it quickly to the stables. Regina was happy to find her two guards already waiting for her with their horses ready to go.

She swung herself up in an astounding elegance and leaded the guards with a great determination to find Snow White at all costs and a fierce fire in her eyes.

The sun was already setting, and their three silhouettes soon disappeared in the greens of the forest.


End file.
